Unclean Yet Pure
by EmpressoftheLoneIsles
Summary: Crossover ship-so-wicked-we-dare-not-speak-its-name lol : Matt (Death Note) x Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) I have to once again thank my "Sebastian" on Tumblr for this idea for the hungry plot bunnies. More naughtiness between a human and his Demon. Sebastian has done his share of taking many since he's been a Demon but he's never allowed anyone to have him, until tonight.


Unclean Yet Pure

(from the crossover ship-so-wicked-we-dare-not-speak-its-name lol MattxSebastian)

* * *

"Master, you seem to be enjoying having your prey completely under your control this evening." Sebastian said as he looked up at the redhead.

Matt smirked at the statement.

"I do hope you know that no matter how aroused I get I would never harm you." He said will meeting those green eyes with his.

"Yes I know, but it makes the game a little more fun wouldn't you agree?" Matt responded as he eyed Sebastian's wrists bound to the headboard.

"_Absolutely_." The Butler said drawing out the word a little more than necessary.

Leaning over the man's prone body Matt retrieved a small bottle from the bedside table. Taking the opportunity to tease his Master even further Sebastian ran his tongue over the redhead's nipple and allowed his teeth to graze it. Returning to his previous position and smiling at Sebastian Matt poured a generous amount of the clear slightly minty scented liquid into his hand. Reaching behind himself he covered the Demon's already leaking shaft with the lube.

Holding Sebastian's gaze Matt eased back and sat slowly down onto his shaft. The redhead paused when he was about halfway down to adjust himself to the girth. Opening his mouth and inhaling loudly the Demon watched his Master cease his movement. Straddling him a little wider Matt sat down completely coming to rest in Sebastian's lap. Dropping his head back all the way Matt swallowed hard, and started to ride his Butler slowly.

"_Oh_…" Sebastian sighed as he opened and closed his cuffed hands.

After a few moments, Matt began to speed his pace as he sucked air. Looking down at the other, he smiled wickedly through the fringes of his bangs.

"I seem to not be the only one enjoying having you." He said.

"Oh that's only the half of it. But I'm sure you know that already." Matt replied with a moan in his voice.

Changing his position slightly Matt began to grind, Sebastian immediately started to pull against his bounds. Then as if this didn't feel good enough, the Demon began to thrust upward into him. It seemed they both seemed to hit their stride as each one began to speed up their pace. Sebastian's moans began to also rise in volume as Matt leaned forward stabilizing himself by placing his hands on the man's chest. Matt then covered the other man's mouth with a kiss, panting Sebastian started sucking on the redhead's tongue. Breaking off the kiss Matt then ran his tongue over Sebastian's ear causing a deep shudder from there he began to nuzzle his neck.

The Butler moaned as he tried to find his voice.

"Master," he sat but his voice was so low it never became audible.

Clearing his throat Sebastian said it again, "_Master_."

"Yes Sebastian." Matt sighed against his ear.

"I want you to make me _yours_ in **all** ways." Sebastian said.

Matt sat back and looked at him strangely because this couldn't mean what he thought it meant at least not in **that** way. Slowing the grinding motion but not completely stopping he asked, "You mean?"

"Yes, Master-" Sebastian moaned a breathy moan with a slight nod, "I have been a Demon for a long time but I have never allowed **anyone** to have me. But now with you I want to change that, if you would honor me and my request."

Matt was floored that was the last thing he ever would have guessed, but for him to want to give him his virginity…

…then the feelings Sebastian professed for Matt must have had a ring of truth.

"It is I who would be honored." Matt replied with a kiss as he pulled off of him.

Reaching for the bottle of lube once again Matt sat on his knees between the man's legs. Pouring more of the liquid into his hand Matt began to stroke himself languidly. Feeling Sebastian's eyes upon him they were now that shade crimson pink and his pupils were beginning to slit, as he watched Matt's hand slide up and down his shaft. Coating his fingers generously the gamer slid two of his long fingers gently to locate the pucker. When he found it Sebastian squirmed a bit and tried to push down on his fingers. Matt looked up as he ran his tongue of his lips, as he raised his brow.

"_Impatient_?" Matt taunted as he began to stroke Sebastian's cock at the same time.

"Yes…Master."

Removing his hand from Sebastian's pulsating shaft, he lined himself up with the man's pucker teasing it slowly. This usually was the part that hurt the most, the quicker it was out of the way the quicker more fun could be had.

"I'm not sure if you feel pain, but this isn't going to be as pleasant as the rest of it. Especially with this being your first time." Matt said with a wink.

"Perhaps then it is good for me to be bound Master." Sebastian began but before the last word was out of his mouth Matt pushed completely in.

Sebastian arched up and caught his breath, his eyes closed.

It was true it wasn't exactly pain for the Demon but it wasn't as pleasurable as the first activity had been. His Master didn't move but allowed the feeling to dissipate slightly. When Matt heard the man begin to breathe again, he started short quick strokes. The way the redhead was thrusting with each stroke he was going just a _little_ deeper until he was completely inside. Matt noticed how Sebastian was now beginning to meet his thrusts, this in turn caused him to move in even closer. Gripping Sebastian's hips harder and harder throughout this the marks began to appear on the man's skin. Dropping his head back against the pillow Sebastian opened his eyes and took in the look of bliss on his Master's face as he took him. Taking one hand Matt covered the head of Sebastian's cock and began to twist his hand, with the other he flicked the man's very hard nipples.

This was becoming a clear case of sensory overload for the Demon as he was allowing himself to feel this act as a human would. Now he felt the pressure as it began to build and this was clearly the beginning of the headlong drop into an orgasm.

"Master, any other time I would hold on for as long as you wanted for me to _but_-" Sebastian said biting his lip as he clinched his fists.

Watching his attempt to keep himself grounded Matt noticed a tear had started in the leather cuffs. He would allow Sebastian to cum, in a few moments. Pulling out all the way Matt thrust in completely to the hilt striking Sebastian's prostrate _repeatedly_. If this had been anyone else they probably would have folded up in pain, but the Butler was reveling in it.

That was when the redhead uttered that one sweet phrase, "Cum for your Master."

Sebastian bucked hard underneath Matt as he began to ejaculate when he heard the command. So hard in fact that there was a loud rip as the Demon sat up and embraced the other tightly as he was being fucked through his orgasm. Somewhere in the confusion Matt wound up on his back with Sebastian now taking the other's shaft into his mouth to finish him off.

Matt started to shake as Sebastian's tongue threw him over the edge. Swallowing each and every spurt of the redhead's seed Sebastian was determined to devour him. Matt tried to push the Demon off of him but his strength made such efforts futile as he listened to the slurping sounds while slowly coming down. At the same time Sebastian felt the distinct trickle of blood on his back. Normally it is Demons that mark humans, but tonight he had been twice marked by his Master.

Finis


End file.
